Love Is a Laserquest
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Battousai is a vice cop with a heavy past. Kaoru is a carefree student. One day they met, and everything in their life changed. AU, rating T to be safe. Chapter five : Kaoru finally gets her coffee...
1. May 14th 2011

_A/N : Hi everybody!_

_I'm really happy to post this story. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin's fic and also...my first English fic! I'm a french writer (I know, I can't be perfect...) So if there are some things you don't really get in my little monolog don't worry it's not your fault...  
_

_First of all I'd like to thank...my parents, without whom I won't be here today...Okay, seriously, I'd like to thank my Super Beta Scarred Sword Heart for everything. I'd like to thank also my sweetheart, cause he'd be jealous otherwise._

_And thank you Watsuki Nobuhiro for Kenshin. Which doesn't belongs to me btw. _

_The title of this fic is inspired by an Arctic Monskeys' song, which I don't own either. Dammit I don't own anything!  
_

_Well, I'm too talkative, let's go back to the story. It's AU, in a random city, and for the rest...I'll let you discorver. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter one : May 14th 2011**

The flames were surrounding the house as Kaoru finished her talk with the doctors. They checked her pulse and her blood pressure and said she was alright. She wasn't.

She was sitting in front of her house, on the old stone bench. She couldn't stop looking at those red dragons rising up in the air. She hadn't even blinked her eyes for a second when Kenshin came back, with bandages all over his arm and a cup of green tea.

"Here, have some. Yahiko is fine, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

When she did not respond, Kenshin sat next to her. He looked in her eyes and saw that she wasn't looking at the flames at all; her gaze was totally blank.

"You know, it's been a year since we first met each other. It was the 14th of May 2011 remember ?"

Kaoru was holding her cup of tea with her whole hand, which seemed weird, for Kenshin was sure the temperature was very high. He pulled it from her grasp and saw her palms were all red. He sighed.

"Kaoru, don't hurt yourself like that. I can't bear any more suffering. I love you."

At these words, she turned her head towards him, her eyes still blank.

"Go away. I wish I had never met you."

* * *

**_A year ago..._**

It was a bright Monday afternoon. There were a few cars waitingat the traffic light. As the green light appeared, the front car began to move forward, when suddenly a small body came out of nowhere, jumping above the car, which broke harshly. The driver took his head off his windows to shout at this carefree pedestrian, but he had already disappeared.

The young girl was running in the street. She stopped only to ask where the police station was.

'_Why would a young girl like her need to go __to__ such a place?_' thought a hobo on the other side of the street.

She looked fine, her hair held in a ponytail flying in the air as she ran, her blue eyes looking around, searching for the sign of the police station. She turned around the corner and the hobo lost track of her.

_Too bad, she was really beautiful,_ thought the old man as he continued to give rancid bread to his birds.

Finally, Kaoru reached her destination and pushed the door, exhausted, after running for so long. This was no time to flinch; her friend needed her right now! Misao was in danger! She needed to see a cop, a good one, a cop that would listen to her. She knew this environment, she knew too well that only a few would believe her.

"Excuse me" she said at the reception desk, "excuse me! I need help. I need to talk to a vice detective, quickly!"

The telephone operator looked at her awkwardly and showed her the left corridor. She ran towards it after saying thanks.

She burst into the office. There were four desks. One was occupied by an officer with long black locks on his head, the one beside him was empty. On his left, a young and handsome black haired man was reading the newspaper. Kaoru walked towards him until she saw how cold his gaze was. That sort of guy would never take her seriously.

That's when she saw him.

He was drinking his coffee, alone, near the window, his amber eyes looking the traffic outside. His ginger hair were held in a high ponytail. He looked very dark, thought Kaoru, with his dark blue outfit, but she couldn't help watching him. Within a second, she was in front of him before she realized it.

"..." the young man interrupted what he was doing to look at her. He said nothing, waiting for her to talk, but Kaoru couldn't find her voice.

_Damn_, she thought, _that guy is really handsome._

"May I help you?" Finally the handsome red head guy broke the silence.

Kaoru blushed, and quickly remembered why she was there. The drug dealer, Misao, danger.

"Yes, actually, can we talk in a more private place?"

The red head nodded and showed her to his desk. It was the empty one she had seen earlier, beside the guy with the long bangs. She looked at the badge on his chest. Hajime Saitou. She didn't remember that name. She sat on the chair of Battousai Himura's desk. What a charming name for such an handsome face...

"Your name?" he asked her. Kaoru frowned, she thought the cold guy was the young one with his newspaper, not that guy with that red hair.

"Kamiya Kaoru" she answered calmly. "My friend Misao-"

"I'm the one asking questions here" he said without looking at her. He was searching for a piece of paper to write things down.

_Idiot_, thought Kaoru, _computers are not here for decoration_.

As she waited for him to take care of her, she watched him more carefully. From her spot she could see his feature and the large scar on his left check, from under his eyes to the end of his cheek.

"What are you looking at?" he growled.

"Your scar" she answered with no hesitation, "it looks good on you."

Himura blinked and touched his scar without looking at her. He finally took a pencil and a white paper and started writing.

"You mentioned a Misao. What happened to her?"

"Well, this is gonna be a little complicated, so-"

"I've got all the time you need. Actually, it's my day off."

"But you were-"

"It's not because it's my day off that I have time to chat. Get to the point please."

Kaoru reclined into her chair. She started to regret her choice now. This guy in front of her...she really couldn't read his mind. He was sharp, yet his voice was gentle. She waited for him to swallow his coffee to start her story.

"I've got a friend, Misao Makimachi, and I think that she is in trouble."

"I know that, you said it earlier. Didn't I say "get to the point"?"

Kaoru frowned again. This guy really was pissing her off.

"Misao is dating a strange guy...really. One day she came back in tears, at 4 am, with a black eye and a few bruises. So I started...to investigate."

"If your friend is been beaten by her boyfriend, I'm afraid she needs to come herself to file a claim."

"No! It's not that. Let me finish. After some investigation, I found out that her boyfriend has connections to a drug dealer. So, as a good friend, I warned her. But she didn't believe me. And from that day, she didn't answer my calls. Until today."

Kaoru caught her breath and sighed. She remembered the sound of Misao's trembling voice, so fragile, so scared. She took a big breath to give her courage before continuing

"Today she called me. She said that the boss came to his apartment, and that he wasn't happy. Unfortunately, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time...and Kanryu kidnaped her."

"Kanryu you said?" interrupted Himura, suddenly raising his head.

"Oh sorry I forgot, the drug dealer, his name is Kanryu Takeda. I've heard he is very dangerous so I really told my friend to ditch that guy but you know, love-"

"Kanryu Takeda" said Hajime Saitou from his desk "Battousai, it seems you don't get your day off after all."

Himura narrowed his eyes as he watched his colleague light his cigarette.

"I'm the one in charge of Kanryu here" informed the red head as he caught the clueless face of Kaoru, "give me your friend's phone number. With a little luck we'll be able to locate her with its GPS chip. Shinomori, can you take care of this while I get myself ready?"

Kaoru watched as Himura Battousai rose from his chair to disappear into an alley. The newspaper guy beckoned her and Kaoru found herself sitting in front of another vice cop. Shinomori Aoshi, the cold guy. Well, after talking with Himura she wasn't really sure if Shinomori was cold or normal.

She gave him Misao's phone number, and saw him use some computer program she didn't understand. After a few seconds, Aoshi stood up and took his coat and walked towards the exit.

"The signal is in the Japanese district" he informed his colleague. Hajime simply nodded as he inhaled the smoke of his cigarette. "You're not waiting for me, are you? There's no way I'm gonna play Battousai's dog."

"I wouldn't expect anything else of a lone wolf. Kamiya-san, thank you for your help. You should stay here, or go home. Leave us your phone number and-"

"There's no way you're gonna leave me behind. I'm a black belt in kendo; I can defend myself!"

"Even against bullets? You're kind of arrogant, little Missy," said Hajime putting out his cigarette on the ash tray**. **Kaoru started to growl and prepared herself to respond when Battousai came out of the alley, with a sword in his belt.

"Let's go" he simply started, "if the Kamiya girl wants to go with us, she can stay in the car while we're handling Kanryu Takeda. After all, her friend is captive there and would likely be pleased to see a familiar face when she gets out of that hellhole."

The three of them get out of the police station and get into the first car in front of the building. Two other cars followed them as they drive into the city, to the Japanese district.

In the office, Saitou Hajime lit another cigarette as his boss entered the room. He was a very tall man with narrowed eyes and a huge white coat.

"Seijuro Hiko, how funny to find you there. Were you waiting for Battousai?" asked the smoker.

"You know, smoking is still forbidden in the office." warned Hiko. "But you were right. My stupid nephew is still avoiding me."

"It's about the Criminal isn't it? People say Katsura wants him back in his team."

"People are a little bit too curious, don't you think? That's nobody's business. Anyway, I'll try again tomorrow. By the way, have you heard about lung cancer?"

"That's not my boss' business."

"Well, I'll have to replace you if you die prematurely. See you, Saitou."

Hiko left the place and returned in his office. Saitou enjoyed his fifteenth cigarette that day and sighed. Battousai Himura. His rival, his principal opponent. He hated him as much as he loved fighting with him. Everybody saw the genius in Battousai, but not Hajime Saitou. For him, he was a mystery. Especially since he's resigned from the criminal division, after being the best cop ever in the office.

_That guy was a legend, and now, look at what he does for a living_, thought Saitou. _He rescues little Missy in distress. That must hide something_.

Saitou's policeman mind told him that man was concealing a secret, and he would make him talk. Not with his mouth, but with his sword.

* * *

_A/N : Piou, That's done! I'm a little bit...stressed to be honest. Nevertheless, I hope it looks good enough for you, English people.  
_

_What's gonna happen to our poor Misao? He he, you will see...in the next chapter! Or not..._

_If you have any comments, don't keep them for yourselves ! There is a magic box just underneath my words...  
_


	2. The laundromat

_A/N : Bonjour les ptits zamis ! (That's absolutly not 'good' French...but let's say that it's an expression!)_

_I'm glad to see that you liked my first chapter. So here is the second one ! (Actually, even if you didn't like it, here is chapter two)_

_Again, I worship my Super Beta, next time I'll sing you a Sinatra's song if you like it...  
_

_Rurouni Kenshin is not mine...*pan*  
_

* * *

**Chapter two : The laundromat  
**_  
_

This time, Misao and Kanryu appear! Kaoru sat silently in the back of the car. Himura was driving very fast, but she didn't care: she was there to save her friend Misao, her very best friend, the one that had always been here for her, when she needed her the most. After the death of her parents, when Yahiko was unmanageable, after every heartbreak...As far as she could remember, Misao's smile had always been waiting for her as she crumbled.

"Are you okay?" asked Aoshi "You look miles away".

"Oh, sorry Shinomori-san. I'm just worried about Misao. I hope she's fine."

"We're getting there as fast as we can," said Himura "but whatever happens, you have to stay in the car, remember?"

"Okay, I'm not a baby you know..." Kaoru reclined on her seat as Himura accelerated. _Dam__m__it, how fast does he drive? This man is completely crazy!_

After a few minutes, the blue light stopped. Himura parked the car and told Aoshi they'd go by foot till they reached the hideout. One policeman stayed near the car to protect Kaoru if needed.

"Don't worry," said Aoshi before leaving, "We will bring your friend back to you."

Kaoru nodded and looked at Himura's small body from behind, his sword in his hand. _Since when did policemen have swords instead of guns? Is it a new fashion?_ But the men were already gone when she wanted to ask.

Aoshi caught up to Battousai at the end of the street.

"It's the second building on the left"

"A laundromat," said Himura. "I didn't know Kanryu was the type of guy that would hide in a laundry service."

"He has never kidnapped anyone either," added Aoshi. "Maybe it's your lucky day."

"Why necessarily mine?" asked Kenshin.

"You came to your office on your day off, a beautiful girl gave you the chance to track down the most powerful drug dealer in the city, and her friend gave you his position. On top of that, I think she likes you," answered Aoshi.

"What make you think of such a foolishness?" inquired Kenshin.

"Well, you're the one she's watching all the time, even though I tried to be nice with her," returned Aoshi.

"You, nice? Are we on Friday 13th or what?" quipped Kenshin.

"Do you actually have a sense of humor?" teased Aoshi.

"I might ask you the same question. By the way, I'm married."

The two men surrounded the building, one in each side of the backstage door. It was an old door made of iron. The nuts were all rusty. Aoshi held up three fingers to Battousai, and the red head nodded in response**.** Aoshi kicked the door in and entered the laundromat. Battousai slashed the three opponents waiting behind the door with one single blow. Aoshi stepped over the corpses and leaned against the wall near the next door.

No wonder Battousai was a legend! He was more efficient with his sword than any other man with any other weapon. He was the only cop that didn't held a gun during a mission.

Aoshi's walkies-talkie crackled: the men had taken control of the front door. One employee was ready to cooperate to gain police protection.

"They say the girl is on the third floor with some of Kanryu's men," informed Aoshi.

"And Kanryu?" asked Himura without paying attention.

"On the top floor. I take the girl, you take the villain?"

"Are you joking? Why do you even ask? Of course I take the villain. You're not quite yourself today, Shinomori. Are you sure you're okay? I really don't have time to cover you today."

"I feel good. I don't see where you see a problem."

"You talk too much."

"Ah ah. I guess I'm in a good mood."

"You're scary."

Aoshi went first in the emergency exit staircaseat the back of the building. After making sure nobody was waiting for them, he signaled for Battousai to follow him. The second floor was open to the first floor, where the policemen and the witnesses were. One of the policeman looked up to Aoshi and Battousai, and stood to attention.

"Sir, the first floor is secure. Our men are working the second floor. You can go ahead straight to the third floor."

Aoshi nodded and returned to face Battousai, but he was already gone.

As he walked towards the second floor, Aoshi heard a pair of gun shots, followed by two groans. He smirked; bullets couldn't do anything against Battousai.

It was now Aoshi's turn to face Kanryu's men. At the end of the stairs stood two men with Kalashnikov, who started to fire him off. Aoshi had to withdraw to hide behind the banister. He sat for a second, waiting the bullets to stop. He checked his weapons: his two kodaichi on his back and his two 9mm on his belt. He took a deep breath just before the fire stopped. Then, with no hesitation, he drew his swords and threw one of them into the Kalashnikov gun, and neutralized it. His other kodaichi ended up in the other man's chest. As he heard the corpses falling to the ground, Aoshi took off his guns and fired at the other man.

He was stepping into the pool of blood to take back his swords when he heard new footsteps from the other side of the corridor. He had to think quickly. Aoshi actually took the unbroken kalashnikov and used it against Kanryu's men arriving from the corridor. The three of them fell to the ground like their comrades.

Aoshi sighed as he stood up and continued his way through the corridor. He turned left and finally arrived in front of a guarded door.

_Again, two men with guns_, thought Aoshi._ Battousai'd rather not kill Kanryu, for we'll need__ to ask him some questions about the origin of those deadly weapons._

Inside that room, there were three more men, watching a 20 years old girl, bound and gagged. She looked terrified. She was trying the scream from the very beginning of her captivity, but the sound were muffled by the piece of cloth she had in her mouth. She was so scared, and so ashamed. Ashamed because she turned her back to the only person that cared for her. And because she dared to call her when she was in trouble. Misao was not blind. Why would Kaoru come after all? She rejected her, when she warned her about the danger.

"_Look at you now Misao Makimachi__! __You're all alone, surrounded by stinky males, in such a stench! I didn't know a laundromat could be that stinky."_

Misao looked up at the men who were taking her hostage. She didn't understand what they were saying but their faces talked much more that any words she could have heard. Something was wrong, very wrong. It could mean good news for her, but the cold glance one man gave her made her shiver. Was it the end? Were they going to finish her? It couldn't be...

The man took his gun and held it against Misao's head.

Misao closed her eyes tight. "_I'm sorry, Kaoru, I'm so sorry..._"As tears began to fall from her eyes, Misao heard a dull sound.

She was the first surprised to see she was still alive.

Someone had just broken the door down. The man whose gun was pointed at her turned his back and aimed the intruder. Before he realized it, he was was facedown on the ground, with a broken nose. Misao looked at her savior. He was tall, very tall, compared to her, with short dark hair and icy blue eyes. He looked right into her eyes for a second.

"Don't move" he whispered, before returning to the fight. There were still two armed men of Kanryu's to beat up.

Aoshi leaned against the wall behind him and analyzed the situation. Two guys, two guns, versus one guy with three guns and two swords. But there was the girl...he had to be quick and keep their attention on himself.

"I didn't know your boss had sunk that low, to employ small fries like you," provoked Aoshi.

"Who's this guy?" asked the first "I'm gonna show you what Kanryu's men can do against a dumb ass like you"

The man fired a full round of bullets on Aoshi. "_That __bastard is __shooting at the girl as well__._" Aoshi had no choice but to take the girl, who was still tied up, in his arm and put her in a corner of the tiny room. As the second man aimed his gun, Aoshi unsheathed his kodaichi, and disappeared from everyone's eyes. The last thing Misao saw was blood gushing from one man's throat. After that, she passed out...

The girl fell on the floor as Aoshi finished his job. The second man was lying with his colleague on the floor, his clothes soaked with his own blood.

He heard the third man with a broken nose groan. Aoshi walked towards him and took him by the collar. He punched the man hard to wake him up a little bit before asking him question. Aoshi thought he saw a black ponytail climbing up the stairs in the corner of his eyes, but didn't really pay attention at the moment.

The guy had blood pouring from his nose and mouth. He only smirked when Aoshi asked him questions. When he dared to spit blood on Aoshi's face, the cop knocked him senseless with the hilt of his sword.

'_Moro__n...'_

After checking that Kanryu's men were dead or well tied, Aoshi left the room with Misao in his arms. He lead them out of the laundromat and left her to the medical staff. As he turned to his car to get Kaoru, he discovered that she was already gone.

* * *

Kaoru had had enough of staying in the car by herself. She wasn't a child anymore, she could take care of herself! She didn't need a novice policeman to babysit her!

She saw her guardian moved through the car's window and opened the door. That's when she heard the gun shot.

"_Misao, no!" _

She thought she'd had to pretend she needed to pee, but the policeman was so distracted that she managed to escape without attracting attention. She took the back door and muffled a cry when she saw the three corpses on the floor.

"_They were cut by a sword...__Th__ere is so much blood! But, wait...he's still breathing. How can __that__be?" _

She moved forward to the middle of the building and took a broom. That would make a good weapon for her. She took only the broom handle and went upstairs. She easily reached the second floor and hid when the policemen ran from one corridor to another. She had to find Shinomori or Himura-san. She finally arrived on the third floor and checked if the men on the ground were dead or alive. _Dammit, I'm too late, they are already dead._ Kaoru looked at the broken Kalashnikov on her right. Too bad it was unusable. She heard another gun shot coming front above. _Misao! Don't worry I'm coming! _And she ran towards the forth and last floor of the building.

Battousai had broken down two doors, and there was still no sign of Kanryu. He had been tracking this drug dealer for too long, and had missed him too many times, he really couldn't fail this time; the opportunity was too great. He heard some noises from the other side of the corridor. With no hesitation, Battousai broke the door and found himself in front of a tall man with a rose suit and little glasses. He was kicking someone who was lying on his back, face covered in blood.

"_That should be the girl's boyfriend."_ He was small, with lizard eyes and a punk crest. And he was unconscious.

"Shit, that red hair of yours...Himura Battousai!" yelled Kanryu, as he took refuge in the back of the room. "You didn't catch me last time, and you won't this time either!"

"You are surrounded, Kanryu" answered Battousai harshly. "You're under arrest, for the kidnapping of Makimachi Misao and her boyfriend."

"Ha ha, we'll see who ends up the winner at the end of the day"

Kanryu's men burst into the room and tried to stab Battousai in the back, but he easily ducked and punched his attacker into unconsciousness. Another one took out his gun and fired at Himura's head. Himura avoided the bullet by inches and lost some hair during the attack.

"Misao!" a girl's voice shout in the corridor.

_Dammit, it's the Kamiya girl. What is she doing here? She's gonna screw up everything!_

To Battousai's surprise, Kaoru arrived and blew one of Kanryu's man with a...broom handle. She knocked him hard on the top of the head and pushed him down.

"Seriously?" he said after she entered the room. "A broom handle?"

"What? The kalash' was broken. Beside, I'm a kendo master. It's not very different from my bokken..well...it's harder and..."

"We don't have time to speak on the differences between a bokken and a broom. You were supposed to stay inside the car. Drug dealers are not little girls' business."

"Oh my god! That's Beshimi! Is he okay?"

"For god's sake please! Step back and let me do my job!" Battousai nearly yelled at poor Kaoru.

"But-"

"Watch out!" Battousai finally yelled as Kanryu fired at Kaoru.

The red head pushed her to her right and took the bullet in his shoulder. The young girl shouted his name in fear but never lowered her broom handle. She groaned with anger and gathered her courage to run towards Kanryu for a frontal blow, but Himura stopped her.

"Ha! The legendary Hitokiri Battousai, defeated thanks to a young girl, and by me! That's really, really good for my business. I'll never thank you enough, young girl."

"Kanryu, you're too arrogant. That's what will cost you your freedom," answered Battousai holding his shoulder, his sword in his hand.

_His sword, _thought Kaoru_, it's a Sakabatou! That explains why the men on the first floor were still alive after that__ kind of blow__. This guy must be incredibly strong._

"I told you before, Kanryu, bullets can't do anything to me. You lose. Now, you should surrender before it's too late."

"Are you kidding? You're wounded, and I've go my so precious gun to-"

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence. Battousai had sliced his torso with his sakabatou. All Kaoru saw was a flash of light. Battousai sheathed his sword and walked towards her.

"That's Hiten Mitsurugi sword style. I doubt you have ever heard about it. Since you're a kendo master, I think you have earn the right to know."

"...Thank you. That was..."

Kaoru too didn't find the time to finish her sentence. The man Battousai had knocked out earlier had just regained consciousness and was taking aim at him again.

Then, her body moved by itself.

She only saw Battousai's eyes widen before everything went blank.

* * *

_ER's note : Today we found a young adult, known at QueenPotatos (well, not known at all), unconscious, with a suicide letter in her hand..."I'll never be as good at Watsuki...my life...doesn't have any sense. It's better for me to leave this word before I get any bad reviews for doing such a cliffhanger...I love you all...errrrrg"_

_QueenPotatos : Dammit, I forgot to thank the Writer's Essence, MrFoshizzlePro, and MonNos for their reviews...I have to die an other day...errrrg  
_

_The next chapter won't be up soon, please forget me é.è  
_


	3. The Hospital

_A/N : Bonjour tout le monde! Hi everyone ^^_

_I'm really happy that so many people keep reading that story ^^ thank you a lot._

_Before starting with chapter three, I want to make an announcement : I'm thinking of a new rurouni kenshin's fanfiction, that would be completly crazy (really, really crazy), something parodic and with a lot of humor, some crossover, and without a real plot...If someone is interested for beta me...send me a reviews or a mp ^_^x thank you ! (I really need one so...please...T.T *puppy's eyes on*)  
_

_Now here is chapter three.  
_

_Remember, at the end of chapter two, Kaoru got shot...(I know, you're thinking 'what an evil writer! But at least I'm not putting Kaoru and Sano together! Na!)  
_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Kenshin, Kaoru does. (And no, I'm not dead. Not yet.)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Hospital**

A young boy burst into the hospital waiting room. He wasn't more than 10, with dark tousled hair and hazel eyes, an old green shirt and white shorts. He was looking for someone closed, a relative maybe.

A nurse came to his side. "Are you looking for someone, young boy?"

"I'm not a young boy!" he answered mightily, "my sister got shot! Somebody told me she was in the ER."

The nurse showed him the room number 4, and the boy ran as fast as he could to reach the door. There he found his sister's friend Misao and a strange man with a splint on his shoulder. As for Kaoru...

"Yahiko! You're already here!" she exclaimed, siting in front of the door.

"Grr...busu! I thought somebody shot you! I was worried about you!"

"Stupid brat! I got shot but the bullet only touched my arm!" she replied forcefully.

"Ah! That's good news! That means that you won't be able to cook! Not that you could anyway but...you won't be able to poison me!"

"What? If you don't like it, don't eat! And says hello to starvation!"

"Can you please be quiet for a second?" said the wounded man on the emergency bed.

Yahiko turned his head and looked at him. He had not raised his voice and yet he commanded the respect of the assembly. Kaoru patted her brother's head and told him to get out of the room, and that she would be out soon.

Misao followed Yahiko, saying that the dark and sexy police officer who saved her needed to talk to her. They left Battousai and Kaoru alone in the room.

"I..." started Kaoru.

"Then again, you're speechless. Am I that impressive?" asked Battousai.

"No! Well I mean, you're not that tall and you're thin. Wait I'm not saying that you're small or girly; that's absolutely not what I mean, anyway, I'm rubbing in...You're..." said Kaoru awkwardly.

"Girly and?" he continued.

"I didn't say that! You're...you have gorgeous hair! Is it natural?" inquired Kaoru.

"No, I go to the hairdresser's once a month to get my ginger hair color" he answered seriously "I also do my nails and when I have time, I go shopping for a whole day."

"Oh my god your nails are perfect too! Where do you-"

"Girl, I'm joking."

"Oh...I'm...I'm not like that normally you know..."

"You heard Kanryu when we were talking, didn't you?"

"..I..."she looked at him with gloomy eyes. "He called you 'hitokiri'..."

"Yes indeed. I used to kill in my former job."

Kaoru stepped back unintentionally. She wasn't prepared to hear that sort of news...the handsome guy was an hitokiri. Why was she always attracted by the wrong men?

"But, your sword...you cannot kill with a sakabatou. That's what I don't really understand."

"I told you. I used to kill. I made a promise a ten years ago." he told her, touching his scarred cheek. "That scar you said that looks good on me, was made by the last man I killed. After that, I promise to someone that I would never kill again. There, you're feeling better now?"

"I guess. Look, I'm really sorry for your shoulder...I know I shouldn't have follow you..."

"Don't feel sorry. I did my job, that's all."

"Let me buy you some coffee sometimes. What about tomorrow?"

"I'm working."

"Then after your work"

"I work late"

"Then the day after! Besides, you're not gonna work with an injured shoulder, are you?"

"Oh yes he will" interrupted Aoshi as he entered the room. "I've finished with your friend, Kamiya san. And there are things I need to talk with your brave savior about."

Kaoru giggled and returned to Battousai, who kept his sinister face. She stopped smiling and took a piece of paper.

"Gimme your number," she ordered.

"What?" Himura and Aoshi exclaimed in unison.

"If I give you mine, I know you won't call me back. So, give me your number. I'll call you and we'll set the rendez-vous."

"There's no way I'm gonna give you my number, young lady." he answered, looking away.

"Okay, then I'll come to your office, each day, and I'll ask all your colleagues where you are, and I'll track you down until you finally agree to have coffee with me," she threatened, emphasizing every single word she spoke.

"...There's no need to use such extreme methods. I'll call you," said Battousai, capitulating. "Write your number on this paper."

"You promise me?" asked Kaoru, nearly softly.

"I promise...Take Aoshi as a witness"

Kaoru smiled and wrote her number. Then she left the room, very happy with herself.

Battousai sighed. That confrontation had been more tiring than the intervention in the laundromat.

"Well, that's what I call a strong spirit. She even makes you bend. Have you told her you're married?"

"Shut up, Shinomori."

"You were more talkative earlier. Anyway, Kanryu is in the intensive care unit. He's in a coma. But the doctors said that he'll make it. Some of his men are ready to cooperate. Hiko is coming to congratulate you. We did a great job today, I think you should rest a little and have coffee with the little Missy."

"Himura-san" said a nurse, "there is a woman here for you. Shall I let her in?"

"Ah, hi, Tomoe-san," said Aoshi to the lady that had just entered the room. She were wearing a violet shirt with a dark straight skirt.

"Anata!" she ran towards Battousai and hugged him delicately, "What happened to you? You never came back wounded before..."

"It's okay, koishii, everything is okay." he said, stroking her hair. "How was class today?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm worried about you. Let's go home."

Aoshi nodded and lead the couple out of the room. The cab was waiting outside the hospital and took them back to their house.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Misao opened the door of Kaoru's apartment. After what had happened to her, there was no way she would sleep alone. Kaoru had insisted that she sleep with her.

"Are you sure Yahiko won't mind if he sleeps on the couch?"

"Of course not! He's such a nice guy, so understanding, so adorable..."

"I can hear you, you know, busu."

"See?" Kaoru added while punching her little brother. "He is lovely."

Misao smiled. She really loved Kaoru. They had met each other in primary school. Misao had always been the tiniest girl in each of her classes. Boys often stole her snack, but Kaoru was always there to protect her. It wasn't that she was stronger, no, she often got a few bruises, but she never surrendered. Misao loved the fire inside her best friend, the fire that had kept her warm for the past few years. She had learned a few months after they first met, that Kaoru and Yahiko had lost their parents during the year. When she had tried to talk about it with Kaoru, she simply smiled.

"_Life is too short to be sad Misao. My parents wouldn't want me to be. So I smile. And I keep living __with my fath__er's __oath: the sword that gives life. I want to give joy and life all around me and see everyone happy. That's my path now_".

She was only 9 when she had said those words. Misao didn't really know how deep it was at the time, but the more she stayed with Kaoru, the more she understood what she meant with those words. She had never seen her giving up. Misao never told her, but from the very beginning she was more than a friend to her, she was her mentor and her role model.

"Kaoru..."she started, "Kaoru I'm so sorry. It's not that I didn't believed you. But I wanted to help Beshimi the way you help me...I wanted to be strong like you...I thought I could be but...I got you injured. I'm such an ass."

When she finished her sentence, Kaoru put her hands on Misao shoulders and looked at her straight into her eyes. Then, she hugged her, very tight, and patted her back.

"Misao, you're my very best friend. You will never have to apologize to me. Ever. Whatever happens, whatever choices you'll make, I will always be your friend and I will always be by your side. Understood?"

"But..." Misao started to sob "But you're always so kind to me, and you're raising Yahiko all alone, and I'm just a millstone around your neck"

"Ush Ush, calm down. I love millstones anyway."

In her friend's arms, Misao made her own vow, on Monday 14th of may: she would be strong. For herself, and for Kaoru.

And that's how that beautiful day ended up. As the landed to on the couch -she lost at shifumi against her little brother- Kaoru took the time to think about it. It was a little ritual she had started since her parents' death. She printed all the important moments of the day, in such a way that she wouldn't be able to forget them. But all she could think of was that pair of amber eyes looking at her as she got shot...

"_No, I go to the hairdresser's once a month to get my ginger hair color. I also do my nails and when I have time, I go shopping for a whole day."_

And on top of that, he had black humor. Dammit. She liked that guy.

_'But wait' _thought Kaoru_, '__h__e told me he stopped killing 10 years ago...so...how old is he?'_

* * *

Tomoe was making dinner for her wounded husband. They had met each other on a case ten years ago. They only got married three years later. She was now a teacher in primary school. Normally, she'd talk briefly about her day, ask if her husband's work was hard, and they'd eat silently watching the news on TV. But that day, her husband got shot. For the first time, he came back home with a wound.

Tomoe was not the kind of woman to show her emotion. But this night she looked at her husband with fear in her eyes.

And he didn't notice.

Instead, he smirked when he felt his gaze on the broom on the other side of the kitchen. And he did something her wife hadn't heard from him for a long time. He laughed.

"Kenshin! What's happening to you? Are you sure you didn't fall on your head?"

"I'm sorry but" he managed to said between two laughs, "You should have seen that girl, she went in the room with that drug dealer inside, who had a gun, a real gun and she went to fight with...a broom-handle...it's so ridiculous! She could have been killed so easily."

And he continued to laugh a few minutes before watching TV again.

Tomoe watched her husband as if something was broken inside him. Then she took the broom and swept the kitchen floor.

"Dinner is almost ready anata" she said, thoughtfully. "A_broom-handle...I don't see why I should be afraid of a that..."_

* * *

_A/N : I've just realized... that name's chapter really s*cks...I could have named it "Kamiya Kasshin-ryū 'I'll get your number' technique" but that's too long...  
_

_I'm starting my new year of studies soon, so, I won't update very often, but I will I promise ^^x you can still followed this story if you don't want to miss any chapter :p  
_

_A plouch ! Cya ! Je vous aime  
_


	4. Wounded

_A/N : I'm so sorry, I was soooo busy I didn't find time to update this. I hope you still remember the plot...gomen T_T  
_

_I still don't own Kenshin, and I still thank my beta for her patience. (Yeah I'm still French and having problem with my English)  
_

_Also, thank you to all the reviewers and people that are following and people that are just reading. I appreciate, really.  
_

_Here is chapter 4._

_**EDIT ** : Thank you to every reader that forgot to tell me that I've let a word of my beta in the script, really, I'm grateful...(I feel as clumsy as poor Misao...XD)  
_

_Sorry for that...  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : Wounded  
**  
_

"Hey Jou-chan," started the man sat next to her "Are you sure it's a good idea to give your kendo lesson to Misao? Well, I know you're hurt and that you can't practice for now, but it's Misao... she's prone to break her ankle during a yoga lesson."

"I think she already did that, Sano," answered the young wounded kendoka while watching her friend practicing with her team-mates.

"She also got second-degrees burns when she was making tea last month," added Yahiko, who was eating his snack. "And, when she dropped the mug coz' of the pain, she cut her palm."

"I remember that day. And after that, she slipped on the hot tea that had fallen to the lino. And she sprained her wrist," continued Sano, chewing his fish bone.

"And of course," finished Kaoru, "it's was the healthy wrist that she broke. So when we came back from the hospital she had a bandaged hand and a plastered wrist."

The three of them felt silent for a moment and then, burst out of laughing.

'_Poor Misao, poor poor poor Misao,'_ the young lady was thinking from behind her bokken, tears falling from her eyes.

Sure she was pretty clumsy, and when something could go worse, with Misao, it always went worse. She was just very...unlucky.

After a raw, Misao cried and left her bokken on the floor. Kaoru tried to get up and helped her friend but Sano stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and got up before her. When he reached Misao she was holding one of her fingers.

"What happened?" he asked, worried.

"Mouh...I think I've got a splinter..." she respond with a childish voice.

Sano grinned. Really, he didn't want to laugh. He knew too well that if Kaoru saw him, she'd beat him with her left arm and kick his ass out of the dojo in a second. He suppressed the urge to laugh but the grin was still there. And he knew that the evil waves behind his back were coming from Kaoru. He stopped grinning.

But instead of punching him, Kaoru passed by Sano and hugged Misao, saying something about how cute she was. Sano's grin turned into a deep smile.

'_That's my Jou-chan'_, he thought.

They weren't suppose to meet, but fate has its own sense of humor, hasn't it? Sano had always been the kind of guy that was skipping class and smoking inside the school. He was older than the other pupils, for he had repeated two years, and by chance he was also taller. Everybody was afraid of him, with his long white vest with the symbol of evil painted on his back. Well, that's what he thought back at the time.

Yahiko's yell took him out of his daydream. They were coming back to Kaoru's place. The little boy asked him if he wanted to follow them. Of course he wanted, where else could he possibly go?

As they went by, Kaoru's team-mates could see the mark of evil on his back, and the hand of a friend, patting Misao's head.

"Hey, Sano's changed a lot since he met Kaoru-san," said one of the kendoka to his comrade.

"Yes indeed. He is actually a nice guy. I would have never imagined such a thing from an ex-gangster. I suppose that's thanks to Kaoru's aura."

"What are you talking about Hira-kun?"

"Sato-san, can't you see? Every time Kaoru san smiles it's like sunshine is entering the dojo."

"I think you're in love, Hira-kun," Sato smiled at his friend embarrassment and continued. "But anyway, you can't stand a chance against Sano. He may be nice but every time a boy comes near Kaoru he makes him go away. I wonder..."

* * *

The next day, at the police office, Aoshi was, like always, reading the newspaper. He was waiting for his boss, Battousai Himura, to come out off his uncle's office. Hiko Seijuro...

"_That was a tough_ _man,"_thought Aoshi, "_It takes true courage to face Battousai and to make him bend_."

Well, expected for that tanuki girl from the other day. It had been a week since the two of them met and he hadn't call her yet. Aoshi couldn't really blame his boss, for he didn't call the Misao girl either. He didn't really catch why she wanted him to call her anyway. She was a very strange girl...

"_I need to talk to you! Eh, no need, but, I have to, I need eh...information! And...I'll be please__d__ to see you again. But I only want information, you get it?_"

He hadn't.

But Aoshi wasn't the type of guy who takes time to understand women. Maybe he should have, because a short fury burst into the open space. She was wearing a very cute blue dress that stopped on her mid thigh, but her face looked angry. Aoshi took some times to realize it was Misao.

"Hi," he simply said, and returned to his newspaper.

"Grr...you didn't call me...and now...you're ignoring me...even though I'm right here in front of you..."

Aoshi looked at her with worried eyes. If the girl was as troublesome as her kendoka friend, his office may turned into a battlefield rather quickly. But instead, Misao started to cry.

"I'm sooooo worthless. Kaoru-chan gomen. If I don't even have the strength to face this stupid cop, how can I only dream of being one?"

"_Did she just callme stupid?_" thought Aoshi. "Do you plan to become a cop, Makimachi?"

"Yes! That's why I wanted you to call me! I don't want Kaoru do hear about it before I succeed. But you probably thought I wanted to date you. Oh, poor poor Misao, you didn't pick the good one, again."

"What do you want to know then?" asked the young man, ignoring her insinuation again.

"I...How?" simply said Misao.

"How? How do you became a cop?" repeated Aoshi. When Misao nodded, Aoshi sighed. He wasn't going to read his newspaper quietly again today.

"You have to pass a written examination. Then, you have a physical trials. Then, according to the vacant post you are hired or not," explained the cop.

"And it's the same for the vice too?"

Aoshi put his newspaper on his desk. He couldn't believe that the girl wanted to work here. "Because, I see that everybody here had a sword. So I start practicing kendo like Kaoru but...well, I guess swords are not my thing...But I'm sure I can do something else! I was very good at gym when I was a kid and I'm still very supple."

Just as she finished her answer, Misao bend backwards. She touched the ground with her hands and started walking like a spider. That's when the door of Hiko's office chose to get open. Battousai got out first, and caught Misao's leg. She stop abruptly and stood up.

"You..." she started

"_Dammit,_" Battousai sighed, "_Why can't __ women finish their sentence when they're talking to me?"_

"That's Kanryu hostage, isn't it?" asked Hiko from behind.

"Hai," simply answered his nephew.

"You're...you're-the-one-who-were-suppose-to-call-Kaoru-but-never-did!"

Battousai gasped. He'd preferred she never get the chance to finish her sentence. He could feel that Hiko was been hilarious behind him.

"So, you were suppose to call some girl, ne?" teased his uncle.

"I didn't have time lately. But yes, I made a promise, I must honor it," admitted Battousai. "The girl just wanted to apologize for the bullet I took for her. Tell her that I'll call this afternoon."

Misao made a huge smile and return to Aoshi's desk. She was so happy she didn't even listen to his advice. He loudly put his mug of green tea in front of him to make Misao focus on what he was saying. The young girl blushed lightly and looked at him seriously.

"So, I see you have some physical abilities, but you're completely useless with a sword. Well, what else are you good at?" asked Aoshi.

"I'm good at cooking!" said Misao proudly.

She couldn't believe it! Actually that weird guy was calling Kaoru! She was so happy for her friend. Kaoru had looked at her cell phone at least twenty time a day since the beginning of the week. Right now, Misao only had her victory dance in her mind, and didn't really know why she answered 'cooking'. She was indeed very good at it, and knew how to chop very quickly, but she had a lot of other talents. And, why on earth cooking could help her being a cop?

"I see. You're at ease with a little knife," stated Aoshi

The cop was thinking hard. Should he mention this girl to Okina? He couldn't help having a good feeling about this, but he didn't really know why. She didn't have any experience, and worse, she was an ex-victim. Her mind might not be strong enough...

Misao must have seen the doubt in his eyes because she frowned.

"You think cooking is a stupid answer? But I've got a lot of other talents! I'm funny, talkative, full of energy, I know how to uncap a beer with my teeth, I can touch my nose with my tongue, I'm a really good dancer and with my body I can do all the Kamasutra's positions without breaking any of my bones!"

"_..."_

_Well_, thought Misao, _you __went__ a little bit __too__ far with that one._ But the man in front of her didn't move an inch. He didn't speak either, and Misao found the urge to speak again.

"Kaoru always protected me. And I'll be grateful forever. But I'm tired of being the one who has to be saved. I want to be the other one, the one that protects, like her sword's style. I want to be able to protect myself and to protect her when she is in trouble." Misao didn't realize that tears were pouring down her cheeks, but Aoshi did. "I'll do anything. I'll make every effort to pass that exam. This is my dearest wish."

Aoshi opened his drawer and gave Misao a tissue. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to call Okina at the end of the day...

"The next examination is in three months," said Aoshi calmly.

"Three months? But that's so far!" burst Misao.

"I'm going to give you some books to read. You'll have all the keys to pass the written exam if you read them carefully. Also, I'm going to call a friend to teach you how to defend yourself without a sword. He'll be there in a week. And," he finally added, "I personally will teach you how to fire (fire a gun, or fight?). Trust me, in a month you will wish the examination were not that early."

"Domo Arigato!" Misao nearly jumped on top of the desk to hug Aoshi. Nearly.

At the end of the day, Aoshi found Battousai at the exit. He was talking with his uncle, again. But it seemed that Hiko had a meeting with Katsura. He was leaving when Aoshi caught them.

"You're together, again. I'm wondering, am I going to lose my boss, Hiko?" asked the cold one.

"Unfortunately no," answered Hiko, "and guess who has to tell the bad news to the big big boss? Well, nothing unusual, Katsura only wants do deal with the best."

"Besides," continued Battousai with a sarcastic tone, "He always welcomes you with a bottle of sake. I'm ready to bet that if it would have been a cup of tea, Aoshi would be in Katsura's office right now."

"Before I forget Battousai, if you see Kamiya-san someday, can you just not mention that Makimachi-san came here today?" went on Aoshi.

"I called her," he groaned, "are you all happy with that? We're gonna take a cup of coffee tomorrow. So I'm taking a day off in exchange for your harm. And that's not negotiable, uncle."

"Reassure me. You told her you're married, didn't you?" teased Aoshi.

"You're pulling my leg. I'm off."

With these words, Battousai got out of the building. Aoshi was about to follow him, but he got caught by the serious look on Hiko's face. Something was bothering him.

"You know," started Aoshi, "It's just a young adult. She's got spirit but-"

"I don't care what my nephew's doing with other women," interrupted Hiko. "I'm not very fond of his wife right now but...You said Kamiya-san earlier? What's the girl's full name?"

"Kamiya Kaoru to be exact," answered Aoshi.

"And I suppose she is 21?" guessed the boss.

"Yes...how do you know?" asked Aoshi, puzzled.

"It seems I'll have another matter to talk with Katsura about. Please Shinomori, you have to make sure these two won't meet again after tomorrow. Can you do that for me?"

With that enigmatic words, Hiko left Aoshi alone.

Hiko Seijuro headed to his old friend's office. Katsura Kogoro was the head of the criminal section of the police, the one that won all the intern wars to earn his place. Of course as a good friend, Hiko had helped him. He had never wanted such a dangerous place: a bottle of sake and the cheery blossom trees in Spring was enough for Hiko's satisfaction. But not for Katsura. And now, Katsura wanted Battousai back.

As he opened the door, the fragrance of sake permeated his nostrils. How he loved that smell...but today wasn't a good day to have a belt of sake. Today, wasn't a good day at all.

Katsura was already pouring himself some of the transparent liquid. He was wearing a dark suit and short ponytail. He smiled as Hiko closed the door but felt silent when he studied the look on his face.

"Kamiya Kaoru," Hiko said simply, with a serious glance.

"...You finally found her? How is she? It's been a while..." asked Katsura in a rush.

"Not exactly. She found us. More precisely, she found Battousai," continued Hiko.

"What?" said Katsura as he spat out his drink. "How can she even remember him? It was nearly fifteen years ago."

"She doesn't. And he didn't recognize her either. They're suppose to meet tomorrow. I suggest we keep that in mind and keep a close eye on Battousai for now," suggested Hiko.

"I'm okay with that," approved Katsura. "I can put him on a infiltration. We'll be sure they never meet again."

"He doesn't want to come back to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mention it."

Katsura spat out his second glass of sake and Hiko laughed at him before sitting in front of him and joining his old friend. Hiko was sure his nephew had left the criminal section for a good reason, ten years ago. Maybe if he could find that reason, he would be able to change his nephew's mind...

* * *

Battousai went home early that day. He even came back before his wife. Tomoe must have had a meeting, he thought, with her pupils' parents. He was going to make dinner this time. He remembered her favorite meal and took all the food he needed out of the fridge. He put the oven on, chopped the vegetables, washed the salad... When Tomoe finally arrived, the table was dressed and the smell of dinner was filling the living-room.

"That's smells so good, Kenshin!" she said joyfully.

She put her suitcase down and got her coat and her shoes off. She went to the kitchen to see her husband dealing with a piece of beef. She reclined against the wall next to her and watched him till the meat was ready. Rare, like she loved. She smiled, but quickly hid it when Kenshin turned his face to look at her.

"I forgot to put the wine on the table. Can you please take it? I'm done here. I'm waiting for you to wash your hands and we can start eating."

Tomoe nodded and hurried in the bathroom. There she smiled again. She really was happy with him.

After they made love, Kenshin was playing with her hair. She watched him doing as he looked blankly to the ceiling.

"I'm not working tomorrow," he announced to her. "I will clean the house. I just have a little appointment in the afternoon."

"You shouldn't work yourself like that with your shoulder, anata," answered Tomoe. "What is it? Your appointment?"

"The girl I saved last week remember? She feels badly about my shoulder...She wants to do something to thank me. She chose coffee."

"She could have bought you some champagne?" criticized his wife, rubbing against his healthy shoulder. "It would have been better."

Tomoe leaned on his torso and closed her eyes. She didn't forget the broom-handle girl but made as if it wasn't bothering her.

_It's okay_, she thought. _It's even good. You're always complaining Kenshin never gets out or makes friends. _

She could still remember the smile on his face when he came back from the hospital with her. She should be happy, but she knew he wasn't thinking about her. And that hurt much more than a bullet to her.

* * *

_A/N : Thank you for reading this. I swear, and you can throw me tomatoes if I don't (but you don't have to), I'll put chapter 5 as soon as I can.  
Cya!  
Reviews? é.è (puppy face on)_


	5. Coffees and Cheesecakes

**A/N : Bonjour bonjour ! Or Bonsoir, depending on when you read the story ^^**

**I hope everybody is alright and remember what this story is talking about...maybe I'll put a summary next time cause, things are getting more and more complicated :p**

**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, nor Starbucks Coffee. Why do I talk about Starbucks here? **

**I'd like to thanks you reader, the reviewer, my beta and my friends who are supporting me. Now it's done...go on with chapter five !**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Coffees and Cheesecakes.**

She was late.

She set up the appointment and she dared to be late.

He really was annoyed. And the 'grande frappuchino mocha' he had just gotten from the coffee shop with a green siren on his cup wasn't going to ease things.

What kind of girl would do that?

_The kind that face an armed man with a broom-handle._

_You really have to stop with that broom-handle thing it's not even funny anymore_.

_Well, you know I'm not funny, especially when I'm pissed off._

And then again he was talking to himself.

No wonder he hated days off. He had spent the whole morning doing housework: ironing, washing the tiled floor, he searched for the hoover for two hours before remembering they had none – and eventually he would ask Tomoe why there was such an aberration under his roof. And just before he was about to do the laundry, his favorite task, the one he kept for the end, she called.

And now she was late.

_Damn that girl!_

_I wouldn't think we'll get that angry for a laundry._

_I'd like to deliver a message to the voices in my head: GET OUT !_

_Man calm down, I think she's coming._

And indeed she was. She was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans. It was very simple but she still looked more than fine. She wasn't the type of girl who needed too much embellishment to look pretty.

"I see you already ordered without me," she stated, while sitting in front of him at the outdoor table.

"Well, you were already 15 minutes late so I kind of allowed myself to get some coffee, in order to wait for you before feeling like killing somebody."

"I see you didn't change a bit!" she warmly smiled at him.

"You're the first person that actually smiles after I say I want to kill you," he answered quite surprised.

"You wouldn't do that. I didn't pay for you coffee yet. Well, I'm gonna buy some. You wait for me?" she asked joyfully.

"I don't know. I'm not really patient, so if you don't find me there after spending two minutes inside, don't blame me. I'd have warned you," he added, being sarcastic.

"Oh come on. I wasn't that late. Just 15 minutes. It's nothing for a girl."

"Just 15 minutes? Thank god you're not 'late' then. I would have died waiting for you," he answered, drinking a sip of coffee.

"I didn't know you were so romantic," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Kenshin growled, reclining in his chair. He was already tired.

She came back five minutes later with a Viennese chocolate and a piece a white chocolate cheese cake. She just sat and started eating. She was drinking her chocolate through a straw, looking at Himura with mischievous eyes.

"You're not going to say anything, are you?" she started after she ate half of her cheese cake.

"No," he sharply answered.

"So you're waiting for me to ask you something?" she added.

"You can also stay quiet. I wouldn't mind," he said, completely serious.

"Okay, we're gonna do this. I'm asking you a question, you answer, and then we switch the role. I start. Deal?" she asked him.

"Deal..."

"So, what's your name?" she simply asked, after take her little spoon in her hand.

"Himura Kenshin. Battousai is a nickname, referring to my perfect execution of the battou's techniques. What's your?"

"Kamiya Kaoru. My best friend called me...with different and very embarrassing nickname... I don't really know why...How long have you been a cop?"

"Fifteen years."

"Fifteen years ?" she repeated with a high pitched voice. "But, how old-"

"I'm 29. But it wasn't your turn to ask questions," he teased her. "How old are you, Kamiya-san?"

"I'm 21. I'm in my third year of college," continued Kaoru.

"I didn't ask you what you were doing," pointed Kenshin.

"But I owe you a question remember? So I gave you the answer in anticipation," Kaoru took one sip of her chocolate before continuing. "Why did you want to be a cop?"

Himura smirked. He drank half of his frappe machiato before looking at Kaoru again. He wasn't expecting that kind of question. He started to answer hesitantly when Kaoru interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter of you don't want to talk about it. We all have things in our past we don't want to talk about, I'm sorry I had asked you. I just wanted to know because my father was a cop too."

"Really? Did he retire already?" inquired Kenshin.

"No, he died".

The red head nearly dropped his cup of coffee. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer too. The young girl in front of him seemed so joyful, so energetic, so funny, so happy...And yet, she had said those words with such sadness. Kaoru must have seen his uneasiness, because she gave Kenshin a sad smile before added.

"Don't worry, it was long ago. I barely remembered him. But he died doing his duty. I'm proud of having a father like him. He became a cop to protect people and he never failed till the day he died. That's why I wanted to thank you so badly, for saving me. I'm sure my father would have done the same thing." She smiled deeply at the man in front of her. "So, thank you, Himura san."

That was a awkward moment when the two of them have finish their drinks and where neither of them dared to speak. They could have stay like that for a while, staring at each other. But Kaoru broke the silence when she stood up so suddenly it made her chair creaked. Kenshin imitated her and put his hand on her arm.

"Do you want another chocolate?" he asked.

Kaoru looked at him with a inquiring glare and actually smiled. He didn't wait for her to nod and disappeared inside the coffee shop.

"_Woa!_" thought Kaoru, "_He is even kind...in his own way._"

She crossed her arm on the table and buried her face inside. Sometimes, she really missed her dad.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the west quarter, Misao was waiting for Aoshi. He was suppose to give her some books to read for her written exam. The man in front of her has been smoking his third cigarettes since she was there. She loudly coughed, inviting him to blow his smoke on the other side, but he merely looked at her with his piercing eyes and shew her his teeth.

Aoshi finally arrived when the smoker threw his forth cigarette on the sidewalk. "I wonder how you can still be alive, Saitou-san," said Aoshi when he reached his colleague.

"I guess my wife is taking good care of me," Saitou answered, and entered the building, leaving behind Aoshi and a shocked Misao.

"He...is...married?" she whispered, as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Life is weird, I know," approved Aoshi. "Come inside. I've got what you need."

She followed him into his office and into the archive room. It was full of old reports and boxes covered by dust. In the right corner of the tiny room, Aoshi took out three heavy books. He blew the dust out and piled them together, before giving them to Misao. The tiny girl took them in her arms, but her arms ached, making it impossible for her to bear their weight, thusly causing her to drop them to the floor with a clatter.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was that heavy," apologized Aoshi.

"Don't be," she answered him. "I could bear that weight normally but I spent the night practicing and doing push-ups. I'm stiff all over!"

"You shouldn't over do it. Do you want me to bring them to your apartment?" offered Aoshi.

"Definitly, yes," signed Misao.

As they reached the exit of the archive room, Saitou appeared again. He also wanted to use that room. From personal business, he told them.

"I hope he is not gonna smoke in there, I'm sure your boss wouldn't be happy if he started a fire," joked Misao as they get out of the building.

Aoshi smirked. She was right about it. The wolf was very capable of doing such a thing.

They took Aoshi's car back to Kaoru apartment, where Misao was staying. As they were about to arrive, Misao saw two people walking toward the entrance of the old building. It was Kaoru and her savior Battousai.

"Dammit! Turn left!" she ordered Aoshi. "I can't be seen with you right now."

"I feel like a troublesome lover now," sighed the young cop.

Aoshi braked the car in the alley next to the one they were earlier. He narrowed his eyes, catching sight of Himura. Hiko's words echoed in his mind: _Please Shinomori, you have to make sure __those__ two won't meet again after tomorrow._This girl was shrouded in mystery. First she made Battousai call her, then his boss forbade Himura to see her. And finally, the same cold-hearted Battousai was giving her a ride home.

* * *

As she stepped out of the car, Kaoru looked shyly at her driver. He had offered her a second chocolate and hadn't said a word since. She had spent the rest of their meeting talking about herself, how she had met Misao, her scholarship, what she liked to eat, her kendo lessons, her favorite ribbon...Ever since she talked about her father, the swordsman had shut his mouth. Was it because he was afraid of dying on duty too? Or maybe he had lost a colleague recently? She didn't know what to think about it.

As they reached her front door, she turned to say goodbye. She was about to speak when to her surprise the red head outstripped her.

"My parents were doctors. When I was seven, they went in Darfur to help the hopeless. But they died of malaria soon after they came back. They had been given some medication but they chose to give them to the little children that were in their camp. Since the day they died, I've chosen to use my life to help the hopeless like my parents did. I first wanted to be a doctor too...but I wasn't very good at school. I was staying with my uncle, who was working in the police station. He taught me how to use a sword and gave me a reason to live and to fight. That's how I became a cop."

"I..." started Kaoru. "You didn't have to tell me all of that..."

"No, I didn't" he answered her. "I don't absolutely know why I'm telling you all that. It's the first time I've ever talked about it. It feels strange because you're kind of a stranger to me."

"And do you feel better?" she asked him.

Kenshin stood speechless in front of Kaoru. He couldn't find the words he needed but god yeah, it felt so good.

* * *

Back at the police station, Seta Soujiro entered his boss' office. Katsura was drinking a cup of green tea while reading a file. He didn't hear his subordinate coming but he was used to it. Seta was a very silent and quick killer.

"Katsura-san," Seta said with his joyful voice. "I came back."

"So? What do you think?" he asked him.

"Their coffee is really not bad! I should go the Starbucks more often," he answered.

"I wasn't talking about the coffee. I was talking about Himura and Kamiya," continued Katsura. " Have they discovered the truth already?"

"Iie," said Seta. "But they will, definitely. There was a little something in the air..."

"What do you mean by 'a little something'?" asked Katsura, frowning.

"I'm not an expert in that matter but, I think the Kamiya girl likes him. And Battousai didn't seem to dislike her. I know you don't want them to see each other after today, but think about it. They enjoyed each other's company, so why would they want to stop? On the other hand, if you forbade Battousai to do so, I'm sure he would want to see her again more than anything, just to piss you off a little bit more," analyzed Seta. "So, inevitably, they're gonna find out."

Katsura rested his chin on his hand, thinking hard. "We have to protect Kamiya, that's our priority...I'll talk to Himura. But if he refuses to listen to me again, I'll have no choice but to tell him the truth."

"Really? This is gonna be interesting," said Seta, always smiling. "I wonder how Battousai will react when he will learn that the young girl he's been searching for so long was just in front of him drinking some hot chocolate this afternoon."

Unlike Seta Soujiro, Katsura wasn't smiling at all. Since that little incident ten years ago and his meeting with Tomoe-san, Himura had become distant and uncooperative. But could he be mad at her? She had manage to do in a few weeks what Katsura had failed to do in years: save Battousai's soul.

* * *

**A/N : I really don't like the end. I'll edit it when I find something better...I promise!**

**It was really fun to write the little see and Kaoru and Kenshin. I like being sarcastic, a lot!**

**You all know the little box just here, waiting for you to write something...reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**One last thing : I'm starting a new fanfic, rated M for language. It's a Parody with multiple crossovers. If you're not afraid of crazy stuff...go ahead and tell me what you think !  
**

**Cya les ptits zamis!**

**Thank you again ^^**


End file.
